


Pantsed and Padded by Pirates

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: One Piece
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: A young man tries to hit on famous pirate Nami... it goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Pantsed and Padded by Pirates

The sun shone down on a bustling island town, the birds practically singing overhead as the people below did their business, haggling and arguing about the fairness of the many items on sale. Through the small crowd however, walked an unusual pair. On the left, a tall and beautiful orange haired woman that showed off plenty of her upper body to the world, wearing only a bra that really didn’t leave much to the imagination. On the right, a slightly taller and redheaded boy that was dressed in rather casual clothes as well, who seemed all too pleased with how things were panning out.

The orange haired woman, a well known pirate by the name of Nami, looked rather disinterested in the boy as he prattled on and on about a lot of things that really didn’t matter. ‘Geez, is he ever going to shut up? I can barely keep my thoughts straight with how loud he is…’ She thought to herself, wondering how she had even agreed to walk alongside him, only to take a brief look downward at his shorts and quickly remember why. ‘Right, that fat cock-bulge… He has to have some kind of huge stash of cash, that’s exactly how they’d compensate for how uninteresting they are!’

“You’re really nice, Nami, you know? Of course, you’re not anywhere near as nice as Robin, but you’re not too shabby!” The young man said with a big smile on his face, and she did her best to smile back while keeping her rapidly fading interest hidden. ‘And how come he even knows Robin? With how she’s been on the run, it’s impossible for such a pipsqueak to really know her…’ The orange haired pirate continued to think, only to feel a little poke on her shoulder. This wasn’t just any poke either, this was a special kind of poke, that only one person could manage to do…

Nami grabbed the boy by his shoulder and turned around to face a smiling Nico Robin, clad in her ever sexually-alluring garb. Judging by the way she held her hands across her chest, and how there happened to be an arm growing out of the orange haired woman’s shoulder, it was safe to say that she had been using her special ability to grab her friend’s attention. “Ara, you two certainly look lively, don’t you?” The black haired scholar chuckled as she stepped closer, prompting the orange haired woman to ask something that had been bothering her.

“Robin, are you really friends with this boy, or is he just feeding me a bunch of bull?” The direct way she asked honestly shocked the young man. “W-What do you mean ‘Are you really friends’? Of course I’m friends with Robin!” He protested, only for Robin to trigger her ability once more, causing another arm to grow from his shoulder that then proceeded to cover up his mouth with its palm. “Now now, don’t speak on somebody else’s behalf, young man.” The scholarly woman scolded the redheaded youth, before chuckling. “Oh, Nami, of course I know him… well, just a little.”

Robin started to explain how things had gone down. A few hours ago, while she was all alone and trying to see if the island marketplace had any interesting pieces of literature, the young man had come up to her and confessed his love. Finding his approach rather adorable, she decided to spend a little bit of time with him, returning his love with an ample amount of flirting before telling him that she'd like to see him again another time, while giving him a little souvenir in the form of squeezing her hand down on his crotch. Of course, this little encounter might've gone to his head, as he had used this to butter his way up to Nami. One could almost call him a bit cocky, to go for two women at once.

“Well, what about this? You saying you didn’t get up to any of your usual escapades?” Nami questioned the validity of her story as she reached down to grab the bulge in the boy’s pants, only to realize that it was far too soft for it to be a cock… Indeed, as she reached into the embarrassed redhead’s pants, she found not a manly rod, but rather his wallet, which was indeed filled with quite a pretty penny. “Well well, look what we have here… Every little thing you’ve told me has been a lie, hasn’t it, boy?” The orange haired woman looked almost furious at the revelation of being tricked, as she glared down at him… Only for Robin to step in and pat her on the shoulder.

“Now now, Nami, he can make it up to us in a lot of ways. And what better way to start, than to reveal every little lie he’s tried to pass off as a truth?” The scholar continued her knowing and scheming behavior, as another pair of hands grew on the shins on the boy’s shins. Before he had a moment to protest in a muffled manner, his pants were yanked down, undies and all, to expose his most embarrassing truth…

His incredibly tiny, almost baby-like cock, resting atop of his normal sized balls serving to make the tiny rod look even more out of place, which immediately earned him a pair of mocking laughter from the two older women. “Ahahaha! Oh, this is what you tried to pawn off as a huge cock? I never thought somebody could be this desperate to hide their baby dick away from the world!” Nami thoroughly insulted the boy for his attempt at deception, while Robin’s laughter was softer yet no less scathing. “It’s worse than that, Nami, he’s just trying to look like a big boy. In reality, he’s barely more than a toddler trying to show that he’s growing up…”

The young redheaded man began to blush to the point where his cheeks nearly matched the crimson color of his hair, as Nami kneeled down and started to fondle his balls, still giggling ever so cruelly. “Well, he’s got the balls of an adult, but that baby dick isn’t fooling anybody. I bet he’d cum if I as much as blew on it.” The orange haired pirate smirked and did exactly as she said, blowing a little bit of hot air onto that tiny member, causing it to immediately throb to a slightly bigger size as it grew erect, prompting yet another bout of laughter from both girls.

“Ara, he’s not growing much bigger, now is he? Maybe I should check this big baby boy’s bottom, see if he’s kept himself clean while he’s been trying to court us both.” The scholarly woman chimed as she kneeled behind the embarrassed boy and began to caress both of his feminine ass cheeks with her slender fingers, causing him to let out a soft moan from how sensitive it was. “Now now, don’t cum just yet, we’re not even close to being done with you, dear.” Robin softly scolded the boy while Nami pinched his erect cock between her fingers, just to stop him from cumming prematurely. The scholarly pirate then parted both of the boy’s cheeks and chuckled at what she saw.

The poor boy hadn’t even wiped himself thoroughly clean, there were still dry remains of his previous times on the potty, leaving the inner sides of his cheeks stained a dirty and dark brown. “Ooo, what a naughty boy you are, not wiping your poor little bumbum… Maybe it’s best for your mommies to show you how to do it?” Robin’s soft yet ever teasing tone of voice made a little bit of precum squirt out from the tip of the young man’s cock, prompting Nami to tighten her grip. “Ah-ah, buster, you still don’t have permission. Now, we’re going to go get you something much more fitting for a baby-dicked boy like you.”

Both women stood up in unison, Nami’s fingers still tightly holding onto his poor little rod as they began to walk through the crowded marketplace, the boy forced to waddle with his pants between his legs as they slowly but surely approached a certain little store adorned with a baby bottle on the top of the doorframe. It didn’t take much for the boy to realize just what they wanted to do to him, and frankly, it just made him a little more excited. Heck, if not for the iron grip that Nami had on his cock, the whispers and laughter from the many people they passed by would’ve certainly made him squirt out even more tiny and gooey cummies than he already had.

The orange haired pirate kept the boy’s cock in her vice grip as she lifted him onto a table near the entrance to the store, while Robin took care of the necessities. Just as the boy had thought, the things that the scholar came over with definitely confirmed his suspicions. She held a bag of disposable diapers, a small bag of wet wipes, and a bottle of baby powder, all to ensure that her little lovey-dovey admirer would have a clean butt by the end of their little meeting.

“Now, Nami, hold him still while I clean up all the mess on his butt.” Robin kindly asked her partner-in-crime, and she responded by using her free arm to pull up the boy’s legs, forcing him to bend them up to his chest and exposing his poor dirty cheeks to the older of the two girls. The scholarly pirate let out a small giggle as she went to work on his dirty rear, gently wiping the darker spots on his bottom clean with the wet wipes, gradually getting rid of the stains and the dry poop that was sticking around on him. And just to make matters worse, she even poked a little at his tender poop-hole, causing him to twitch and his cock to squirt more of its weak precum, earning him another bit of mocking laughter from both women.

Once his butt had been sufficiently wiped clean, and Robin had given it a little kiss as a reward, she started liberally applying baby powder all around the young boy’s waist and rear, caking him in a thick layer of the stuff and causing even Nami’s hand to get all too covered in it. Of course, just applying it by dusting it on wasn’t nearly enough, the boy’s taller mommy had to really rub it all in. And she did, thoroughly kneading her fingers into her baby boy’s skin and curves, making sure that it got into the crevices that were hard to just dust onto. If not for Nami’s iron grip, he would be cumming himself stupid at this point just from the way Robin’s fingers sensually glided across his skin.

Last but not least, now that he had been thoroughly powdered up, came the time to slip the baby diaper on his feminine baby butt and capture his pathetic baby dick inside. First, his mommy slid the bottom of one of the diapers underneath his bottom, and motioned for Nami to lower his legs, so that they could align with the leg holes of the infantile garment. Next, Robin weaved the wings through his thighs, the soft inner fabric of the diaper brushing up against his dick and making him moan ever loudly in response before he was finally allowed to squirt into the absorbent padding, Nami’s fingers having let him go so that he may be shut into the baby diaper.

It turned out to be much more than just a little bit of cum being squirted into the front of the boy's diaper, in fact it was a veritable astounding amount that fired off into the soft padding, immediately discoloring the front and making it both a bit soggy and a bit sticky from the excess. Despite this, the procedure wasn't done, and his dear mommy shut the wings on the back of the diaper, firmly trapping the boy in an all-too embarrassing piece of clothing. Of course, with how much he had already stained and used it, maybe he really did enjoy wearing it. “He’s already getting quite into it, my my…” Robin chuckled as she ran a finger along the massive squishy spot on the front of his diaper…

 “Well, what now?” Nami asked as she waved her hands around, trying to get the powder off as Robin picked up the young boy, giggling a little to herself. “Well, I think I’m going to keep him. I’m sure the crew won’t mind me having a little toy to play around with. I’ll even share if you’d like, Nami.” The older girl chuckled as she slipped a pacifier into her new baby’s mouth, rocking him back and forth as they left the store, the crowd looking far too amused with the sight of two adult women carrying around an overgrown baby. “I think I’ll pass, I only wanted to punish his baby dick. Besides, you two look much cuter together.” The orange haired woman giggled as she then ran ahead, having other plans in mind for the rest of the day.

“Don’t we just, my little baby boy...” Robin whispered into the crimson haired boy’s ear, before running her hand through his hair as he began to slip away into a comfortable sleep in mommy’s arms…

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short commission by Scarlet-sabre on Deviantart.


End file.
